The Overlord's Secret
by Mocha of the 8
Summary: Months after Baal's defeat, Mao and his crews has nothing to do anymore because they have done every single thing they could do in Disgaea 3. Out of Boredom, Mao decided to do an expedition to his father's office to uncover his father's "greatest secret"! What could go wrong! Warning! T-rated, some blood and violence, swearing and stuff…
1. Chapter 1 : The Begining of everything?

**The Overlord's secret**

-==**Chapter one: The beginning of everything?**==-

*Note : This story follow the "Super Hero Ending" and past through the Post game.

Disclaimer: I do not and never have any ownership of the game or any character or referred in this fiction.

Thank you for your attention, please do NOT read this fiction while sleeping because it might cause eye problems. Sit as close as humanly as possible while reading this fiction, No snacks allowed. Okay, popcorn and any kind of bread allowed but no carbonated drinks.

* * *

The Netherworlds, the land of demons. That was what the Demons used to call their lands, but ever since discoveries of new netherworlds, several demons prefer to call their world as Netherplanet which resided in a Netherverse.

What is a Netherverse? Netherverse is a planetary system which consists of countless Netherplanets. It is somewhat similar to our solar system, the only differences were that there were countless Netherplanets surrounding the system core and there was no star acting as the system's core, replaced by group of close ranged Netherplanets in range of ten to thirty Netherplanets which we called "NetherCore" Planets.

Each one of these NetherCore Planets was ruled by the strongest Overlords in the Netherverse, each one has their own history regarding their own world and their relationship with surrounding planets.

One of these Nethercore Planets was a Netherplanet which was ruled by a charismatic Overlord who fell while protecting his world from another overlord, now the throne has been taken by his young yet powerful son.

There is another NetherCore Planet famous for its Prinny production and it's highly discipline Prison, ruled by a former Tyrant who still retained his power despite stopping from taking his former power source.

There's another unique NetherCore Planet. Although we refer it as "NetherCore" Planet, yet it was inhabited by humans. According to their story, their world was dragged here by an Overlord who wanted to make the once human world into a netherworld, but the overlord's plan was foiled by his own daughter. Unable to move the planet back to its original location, now it stuck as the only human world in this Netherverse.

Out of all NetherCore planets there was one Netherplanet that differ itself from other Netherplanets. It was a "School" world for demons. Demons schools were built on the surface of this planet. Just like Human school, they taught good morale for their students. Well... of course the word "Good" in their school perspective might be slightly different than us humans... no, it WAS different.

The Netherplanet was once ruled by a gigantic Overlord whom also acted as the school's dean; however the Overlord was defeated by a human hero called "Aurum". For a certain reason, the hero decided to raise his enemy's son to become an excellent Overlord. For years, the Overlord was kept to stay alive, by sealing his soul into his own gigantic body.

One day, the Overlord's son revealed the truth and seeks to destroy the human world to revenge on the hero. But because of his friends' help, the Overlord's son realized who his real enemy was and seek out to defeat the hero who has been taking care of him for a long time.

The Overlord's son managed to defeat the human hero. When the Overlord's son was about to kill the hero, he decided to held his hate for him and offered him back into the butler who has been taking care of him. Suddenly, Despite his dying state, the Overlord spoke, he told his son, his son's friends and the hero...…..

"CAN'T WE JUST SKIP THIS PROLOGUE?!"

_No, we can't we must…Wait. How did you get in the Naration?! You are supposed to be dying!_

"I just broke the fourth wall. Now, get into the story!"

_No! we must… W-Well… okay, I will make an exception, J-Just put down your hand, please. It would be bad if a beam came out from it. H-Here we go….._

It had been a few months since Mao, the Overlord and the Dean of Evil Academy, had won against the Tyrant Overlord Baal in Baal's Enrygi form and somehow able to steal back all things Baal has stolen, excluding Asagi's Game, Axel popularity and Laharl's height. Are they even stolen at the first place?

But, every single action has its own consequence. Even defeating the strongest extra boss in the game has its own consequence. And this time, the consequence was far greater than what Mao and his friends ever faced, the consequence was: There was nothing else to do afterward.

Mao could have reincarnated back to level 1 then grin to max level, creating his cameo on other NIS games, challenge item gods, etc. The only problem was that he has done all of those several times already.

His Boredom has been built up since they defeated Baal. Mao has done no overlord work, because there's nothing to begin with; even if there was, Mao could handle it swiftly thanks to his High Intelligent.

He has lost his interest to do any experiment; he has "Dissected" most demons, humans and angels he has met. Though there were some which he preferred to put out of his dissection list.

Boredom always haunted him. There was nothing in this world more painful than boredom. Uh….. no… not really maybe one of the irritating painless pain that can kill you.

=====The Evil Academy : Mao's room; Morning=====

The Dean slowly opened his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He jumped out from his bed, leaving it untidy, and then opened the room's window's curtain, revealing the academy in its usual state, the dark and chaotic school.

Mao grabbed his crimson Jacket in his bed, slipped his wrist to the arm through it and let the jacket button unbound, showing the black shirt he wore.

He grabbed a snack from his refrigerator, then sit on his round table in the middle of the room (Yup, ON the Table). He opened his snack and ate it slowly while thinking of what he would do today.

Each piece of the small ball snack rolled into his mouth consecutively. He rolled back what he did yesterday, nothing. He rolled back what he did two days ago, nothing. He rolled back what he did three days ago, he blew up a prinny, but he didn't feel any fun throwing prinnies. He rolled back every single thing he did since 2 weeks ago, yet the answer always the same, nothing.

"Another boring day….." Mao let out another heavy sigh; he threw his now empty snack, and then took out a random portable device from the floor. He turned it on and moved the screen into **Super Hero Champion** game, but instead of playing it, he turned the portable device off then threw it away as he let himself fell to the table.

"Nothing to play, nothing to experiment, nothing interesting, no overlord job, nothing to do…."

Mao closed his eyes, trying to pass the day simply by sleeping.

"…But sleeping is boring as well!" Mao shouted in frustration.

"You could always try to clean this room, Mao" Beryl voice echoed in his Eardrum.

"Beryl, what are you doing here?" Mao replied.

"I heard you have some kind of problem, so I came here to help"

"There's nothing you can…" Mao turned around, only to saw Raspberyl and her lackeys, Geoffrey, Almaz and Sapphire were cleaning his room. Yup, his "Honor student rate" dirty room.

"….WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Well…. considering that your room was very dirty, it might be better to make it cleaner" Raspberyl said

"BUT THAT'S A DELIQUENT THING! I AM A HONOR STUDENT!"

"Not anymore, Mao you are the dean now" she replied.

"THAT'S IT! I WILL….. Hey, where's my sword?! My Stardust sword! It's gone!" Mao searched through his jacket's pocket (Which somehow able to store lots of things there) but he didn't find it anywhere.

"You lost it since two weeks ago, Mao. You have been "_borrowing_" from random people you met every single day because you always forgot where you put yours" Almaz said while organizing one of Mao's supposed to be game disk Cabinet.

"Here, I found all your swords and put them on this box" Raspberyl proudly picked a box then opened it, the box was filled with Mao's sword, neatly organized, making it easier to search for any sword.

"Oh, here it is… I thought it was dropped when we visit the shrimp's world"

Mao's hand was about to grab his strongest sword, the stardust sword, but his hand stopped when his eyes spotted another sword, a plastic sword that has its tip cut off.

"Isn't that a toy blade?" asked Raspberyl.

" Oh~~~ this one is the sword I used first time, it brings back memories" Mao took out the toy blade, he inspected it from its broken tip to its grip, memories of his first battle flow back to his mind.

Mao swung his old sword, but the sword's blade cracked before he can do another swing.

"It doesn't fit my power anymore, but I should keep the remains as a reminder of my effort all this time!" Mao Declared. "Let's see what else I can find here ….. HAH! Even this Baal sword I won from the Shrimp!" Mao pointed the sword upside, recalling his memories about his battle against Laharl.

"See? You should keep things organized from now on okay?" Raspberyl said, raising one of her eyebrow while resting her chin on her hand.

"Why should I keep my stuff organized when you will do it?" Mao said.

"Does that mean I can clean your room from now?" Raspberyl asked

"WHY IN THE NETHERWORLD I WOULD LET YOU CLEAN MY ROOM?!" Mao exploded in anger. "I know… this is a trap isn't it? One of you must have planned to kill me while I was distracted"

Mao dashed into one of his cabinets, and then did a small jump before sliding into the stacks of cabinets, kicking the one cleaning it in the process. Mao got up as soon as he could, then staring at his victim.

"Sapphire, was it your plan? What do you expected to get by your easy to see through planned plan?" Mao asked.

"D-Don't ask me! The princess is over there!" Almaz squeaked.

"I know, fool! But the last time I jumped at her, I got a slash from " ", so I need to jump into someone less dangerous"

"Killing you while you were distracted might be a good idea, but then that would eliminate the reason for our honeymoon in the netherworld and I have to go back to the boring castle tasks" Sapphire said. "Besides, cleaning your room was Miss Beryl's idea"

"Y-Yes! I-it was Miss Beryl!" Almaz said before he fled behind a stack of boxes.

"Well… that's because we kind of bored and we got nothing to do until the next two week" Raspberyl said.

"And, Geoffrey! WHY ARE YOU HELPING THEM?!"

"Actually yes, Miss Beryl has told one of my reasons, however I have another reason" Geoffrey showed several envelopes he has found but none of them never been opened by the dean.

Geoffrey, A.K.A. Former Super Hero Aurum. He first came to the netherworld to slay the overlord/dean of the evil academy. He won and sealed the former dean's soul within the dean's own body, preventing the dean to die. He has been raising Mao for the past 200 years to become a great overlord to kill aurum in an epic battle so he won't be forgotten by the history. Long story short, he was defeated by Mao, however Mao spared his live. After the former dean declared Mao became the next overlord and the 'Aurum' has already dead, Mao decided to recruit him again as Geoffrey the butler. Aurum himself agreed out of his own freewill. Now, he continued his work as Mao's butler.

"Apparently, I have received a letter addressed to young master last night, I put it somewhere in this room but I can't find it this morning"

"How can you lose it, Geoffrey? You have never done it before. But, never mind, who wrote it?"

"I don't know, young master; it was kept in a bottle, so I don't know who sent it."

"Um…. Was the letter inside a walking bottle?" Raspberyl asked

"A walking…" Geoffrey said but he stopped in the middle of his sentence. "It appears that the bottle can move on its own, young master"

Mao confused with Geoffrey words, but then he realized everyone in the room were staring at Mao.

"WHAT?!"

"It's your head, Mao"

On his head was a bottle with a letter inside, oddly it has pairs of arm and legs.

"Since when it was there?" Mao grabbed on the bottle's neck then took off the bottle's plug before taking out a paper inside it.

Mao's eyes were blank; his hands were shaking while cold sweats dripped out from his fore head. Mao's reaction was out character. There has never been a single time Mao look very confused.

"What does it say, Mao?" Raspberyl asked worrying that the letter might be a threat

"the heck….." He flipped the paper upside-down, pointing it to light source, magnify it with magnifying glass, took some book and use them as references. Seeing no result, he took variety of decoder tool and used them while running all over the room.

"It's…." Finally Mao stopped. He walked to the others and showed the letter to the rest of the group.

Mao was silenced for few moments till he finally said "Can anyone read this letter?"

The others examined the letter. The letter was….. Either it was in an unknown writings or it was badly written, but it's clearly unreadable.

"I have never seen any word like these, doesn't seem like demons alphabet" Raspberyl said.  
"Neither have we" Both Asuka and Kyoko said in unison.

"hhmm…. These letters doesn't have similar form as letters we used back in human world either" Sapphire said.

"*Sigh* if nobody can read it, then it's just a prank done by some student, it's the evil academy where demons learn how to prank after all"

"Do not come to the former overlord's room" that single voice startled Mao and the others.

"Who said that?" Asked Mao.

"I did" Almaz raised his right hand while holding the letter.

"You can read this?"

"Well…. of course, although was written in demon Alphabets, I can read it with no problem"

"It was written in demon Alphabet? Don't play dumb with me, Almaz. Demon Alphabets were the ones we always use in this academy, if you can read this, then why I can't?!"

"Just look at this this one 'Do' the next one 'not' the other one 'co'…" Almaz pointed at each letter arranging the word he said before. Mao also realized that these were somewhat resembling the demon Alphabet.

"Then it's just badly written" Mao concluded. "So, what's it said?"

"it was written 'Do not come to the former overlord's room, signed O' That's all"

"O? "

"That seems to be the sender. There was just a single 'O' letter and the bottom right part of the letter"

"'Do not come to the former overlord's room' I wonder what that mean…." Mao said, he sit on his table again, closing his eyes as if he was trying to find an answer.

"Why is it my father's room? It's not a strategically good place for an ambush at all. An assassination from far away is also impossible, because there were too many building to use as cover. A trap? Maybe an ambush?"

"Maybe it's a prank after all" Almaz concluded

"Mao…. I was wondering…. What happen to your father's remains?" Sapphire asked out of blue

"I kicked out every living being on his room. But they won't come in again because I have sealed the whole building with a special barrier so it can only be entered through its entrance"

"Maybe those demons want to take their home back?" Almaz asked

"No, that is impossible sir Almaz. From my analysis, despite being categorized as "fancy", but every room in that building has become the worst place in this netherworld that you can live on. It was so bad that you would be thankful if you were kicked out from that building" Geoffrey explained.

"You just said it was "fancy" but I would be thankful if I was kicked out? Just how bad it could be?" Almaz asked.

"I'm sorry, but it was classified, even for you, sir Almaz" Geoffrey Responded.

"it was the worst, Almaz. Have you ever seen magic leaking from a dead body even after months of death? Even I never saw one like that before. If someone spark…" Mao stopped at his own word. "Something that I never saw before…"he mumbled.

Mao was right, he never seen anything like that before, a flint of curiosity has flared his spirit. A smile formed on his face, Mao jumped to his room's exit, and then kicked the door open.

"Geoffrey! Almaz! Come here! Quick!"

Geoffrey engulfed himself in blinding magical circle lights then disappeared. While Almaz running beside Mao, Raspberyl and her lackeys followed them from behind.

"Mao?! W-What's going on?!" Raspberyl asked.

"I forgot to do an experiment on that demon; I should have done it months ago!" Mao said

"A demon? Who? Was it the one who sent the letter?" Almaz asked

"No. It's someone better than that!"

"Who is it, then?"

"Huff…. Huff….. The greatest overlord ever exists before my regime!" Mao said, huffing so hard that fog has started to cover his glasses; signing that he was over excited, which he hasn't done much lately.

"N-No….. D-Don't tell me…. It's….." Raspberyl face turned pale.

Slowly, she opened her lips; with tremor on her words, she said "T-The f-former overlord? Y-Your F-Father?!"

* * *

Chapter 01 End


	2. Chapter 2 : The Not too friendly

**The Overlord's secret**

**-==Chapter two: The not too friendly friendly fire!==-**

Disclaimer: I do not and never have any ownership of the game or any character (Except for OC).  
Thank you for your attention, please do NOT read this fiction while sleeping because it might cause eye problems. Sit as humanly as possible while reading this fiction, No snacks allowed. Okay, popcorn and any kind of bread allowed but no carbonated drinks.

* * *

=====The Evil Academy: hallway to the former overlord's room; Evening=====

The Evil Academy, an academy nearly as big as their Netherworld that its size made most outsiders thought that the academy was the Netherworld itself. At the center of the Academy, there was once a huge cylindrical tower as tall as a mountain, surrounded by smaller buildings that made the freshmen area. This tower used to be a castle of previous overlords, but after several millennia of occupation it has been renovated several times and later merged with the freshmen area.

It was said that the castle was built under the regime of the first overlord, however not even a single demon in the netherworld know how the overlord managed to make it in a single day.

There were used to be several corridors leading into the castle. However, the current overlord, Mao ordered destruction of those corridors except one that lead into the freshmen district where Mao lived in.

At this current time, the same demon was walking through the remaining corridor, along with his friend, Almaz who brought stacks of excavation equipment ranging from helmets to dynamites at his back until he can't even lift his head.

"MAO! WAIT UP!"Raspberyl voice echoed through the corridor.

"Shut up Beryl! Your echoing voices will make me deaf! If you want to come with me, then move faster!" Mao said.

"N-No, don't! This corridor is too narrow! You might hit…"

Ignoring Almaz's plead, Raspberyl ran as fast as she could, but accidentally hit Almaz, dropping everything he brought and nearly hitting Sapphire who has been walking beside Almaz.

"…too late" Almaz sighed.

After a short apologize, Raspberyl got up and chased after Mao, leaving her lackeys to help Almaz picking up his loads.

"H-Hey Mao! Are you serious about this?" Raspberyl asked.

"Can't you see it? I have been preparing since yesterday! I'm going to solve my father's biggest secret!"

"Your father's biggest secret? Was it not because of that letter you got yesterday?"

"I don't care about that letter! It was simply reminded me to excavate his remains!"

"B-But! I-it's your father! You can't just toy around with your dad's corpse!"

"I guess so, but he has already dead! And this way I can do my revenge! How dare him to escape my wrath by dying!"

"B-But! H-How about his stone body? I doubt your **Vasa Aergun**can even make a scratch!"

"I already told him that but….. You know how he is" Almaz said from behind.

The six has arrived in front of a pair of huge doors that has a crest of a pair of bat wings that vertically crossed by a purple line at center, the previous overlord's crest, carved on a small gap between the two doors. It did not take a genius to figure out that the door was the entrance to the previous overlord's office.

"Almaz, open the door" Mao ordered.

"W-What?! Why does it have to be me?! I am just an ordinary human, right?" Almaz replied.

"Do it now or I will make you do it!"

"There's no other way around it, huh?"

After a big sigh, Almaz put both his hands into the huge door, and then pushed it with all his might. But of course, the size of the door was not trivial. No matter how much force Almaz gave to his push, the huge door didn't even budge a little.

"Mao, how did we open this door again? I remembered that we passed it at chapter one, didn't we?" Almaz asked.

"Yeah… I guess you're right… Geoffrey!" Mao said.

Out of nowhere, a blinding flash of light engulfed the corridor. When the light dispersed, Geoffrey was seen standing beside Mao.

"Yes, Young master" he replied.

"Teleport us to the other side of this gate!" Mao ordered.

"Wh-What?! If we teleported right from the beginning, I wouldn't have to carry all these tools!" Almaz said.

"That's your fault for winning _**Super Hero Champions**_ 25 times in a row against me!" Mao shouted.

"B-But I won fair and square!"

"And for breaking _**that**_ thing I just got back from Baal"

"B-But it's just a sup…" Before Almaz finished his sentence, Mao closed Almaz's mouth with his two hands.

"Sshhh… another word about _**that**_ thing and I will kill you!" Mao whispered.

"It's just a fig…" Mao glared at Almaz; his gaze was enough to make Almaz's feet tremble and dripping cold sweat from his forehead. He realized that the next word come out from his mouth might kill him.

"O-Okay…."

"THEN GET BACK TO YOUR JOB AND PICK THOSE TOOLS AGAIN!" Mao said.

Mao kicked Almaz at his back, making the ex-fake hero fell on his face.

"Yes sir Mao….."Almaz whine as he stood up.

Almaz squatted at equipment he dropped a few minutes ago. Just as he was about to pick one of those equipment, he felt a pat on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Sapphire giving him a bright smile before she turned her back to him and faced Mao.

"NO. NOW IS YOUR TURN" Sapphire said boldly.

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU… N-never mind! Geoffrey, teleport us all…"

"NO, YOUR TURN"

"Alright! Alright! I will carry them!" Mao said.

Mao walked into his stashes of equipment and took them one by one. He glanced back at Sapphire, only to see the newlywed queen smiling with the tip of " " exposed from her back again.

After Mao carried all equipment, Geoffrey Teleported the six along with himself to the former overlord's office. They were teleported into the bottom level of the former overlord's room, between his big foots. However, unlike the previous time where there were floating floor of mana and flames that lighted the room, this time there were nothing. No floating floor made of mana, no light, no flames, just darkness.

"D-Rule 1: Morality!" Raspberyl chanted as she opened her Grimore book and summoned three pink orbs that light it's surrounding, yet it's not even enough to light the team. "Even with my orbs, I can't give enough light. Can anyone give a better source of light?" Raspberyl asked.

"There were few flashlights here….. And few helmets with flash lights" Almaz said pointing at things which Mao carried. Mao put down the equipment on his back then organized them according to each kind.

"EVERYONE TAKE A HELMET, A PICK AXE, DYNAMITE AND A FLASHLIGHT EACH! DON'T TAKE DOUBLE!"

"Why don't we just use the helmets equipped with flash light?" Raspberyl asked.

"That will be for tunnels. We cannot risk running out of power here, don't we?" Mao answered.

After every member of the team took their equipment, Mao clapped his hands, making the entire group's focus to him. Mao took out a chalk from his pocket and start drawing on the floor. He drew an outline of a humanoid body, and then crossed it horizontally at its knee, belly, chest and neck.

Mao started to explain that there were five main chambers in this building based on the previous overlord's gigantic body.

The first one was the room they currently were, the base chamber, ranged from the overlord's toe to the knee which acted as a storage room, but it has been empty ever since the abandonment.

The second chamber which converted into a servant quarter was mostly filled with abandoned rooms, ranged from the knee to the middle section of belly.

The third one was another empty space, ranged from the belly to chest, which was the same place where Mao and Almaz challenged the overlord.

The fourth one, the teacher quarter, was between the chest and the neck, which consist of another blocks of empty rooms.

And the last one was the head chamber, the same place where they fought Aurum.

"Now, we will begin our investigation! Everyone scatter so we can find more!" Mao commanded.

"I will try his stomach" Almaz said.  
"I will go with you Almaz!" Sapphire said, following him.

Not even five second has passed, but a loud crashing sound already surprised the group. When the others turn around, Almaz has already fallen on the floor, facing upward.

"Almaz! Are you okay?" Sapphire asked.

"D-Don't worry I'm fine!"Almaz answered as he got up.

"How can you bumped into something here? This place was supposed to be empty!" Mao said.

Almaz pointed his flashlight to whatever he bumped a second ago. It was a cylinder object nearly as tall as Almaz with spiky crystals sticking out on its surface. He was lucky to not have hit one of those crystals.

The crystal pillar reflected the lights of Almaz's flashlight, lighting his surroundings and revealed even more crystal pillars standing with various high, from ones as tall as Humans, as tall as gargoyles, even ones that as tall as the ceiling.

"Were these pillars always been here, Geoffrey?" Mao asked.

"No, Young Master. I am sure that the last time I checked it wasn't there" Geoffrey replied.

"Hmm….. it seems new here" Mao said as he put his hand on the pillar and examined it. "_Was it a crystalized form of the leaking magic? Or...Could this be work of the one who send me that letter?_"

"We will leave, then" Almaz said.

The Ex-Fake Hero and the princess walked into the corners of the room, hoping to find a stair case that will lead to the next floor.

Mao rubbed his hand on the pillar, trying to figure out the composition by checking its density. It was a solid pillar and it emitted weak magic energy. He would like to continue but presence from his childhood friend disturbed him.

"Beryl, I said everyone must scatter!" Mao said while taping his feet.

"No, I will stay with you. Besides, if there is a problem, who will help you if not us?"

"I have Geoffrey here, so just leave me Beryl!"

"Fine…. I will try the former Overlord's hands" Beryl said then walked to the opposite direction of where Almaz left.

"Young master, what would you search for? I doubt you will find anything. Haven't I told you that I have done my research back when I was taking care of you after your father's defeat? I don't find anything valuable. Besides, I can't even scratch his skin, even if I did it would just regenerate" he took a pickaxe then swung it to the overlord's skin, making a crack but it regenerated right away "Even after his power cut off" he added.

"But I might find out… about…"

"Pardon me?"

"No, it's nothing important Geoffrey, I mean…. These pillars were new here, right?"

"It seems so, young master"

"I want to study these crystals for a while. We will leave to the thumb right after this"

While Mao and Geoffrey were busy analyzing the newly made crystal, they knew nothing about a pair of eyes that has been watching them from the back of a pillar.

"Why did he come? It might ruin my plan…."

====Former Overlord's Office: Second Chamber=====

Almaz and Sapphire have been walking on hanging stairs on walls of first chamber for a while and found numbers of doors on their way up, however their destination was the stomach near the end of the second chamber.

It did not take much time for the two to arrive at the second chamber; however it was rather frustrating to find a stair that would lead up. Most stairs they met were either ruined or buried under rubbles of another stairs above them.

After a long detour, they reached a corridor that has no doors or windows on its sides. On the other end of that corridor, they could see a sign written in demonic alphabets "To the third chamber". Almaz walked into the center of that corridor and started to investigate the walls.

"Are you sure this is the belly, Almaz?" Sapphire asked

"I am not sure, princess. But According to that sign, were almost at the third chamber which means…" Almaz said

"Then the stomach must be behind this wall!" Sapphire said, she punched at the wall, making an echoing noise of her punch. However, instead of the wall breaking, it was Sapphire herself who jumped back while holding her hand, grunting in pain.

"Let me do it, princess" Almaz took his pickaxe and swung it to the wall several time, but only the only thing he made was echo of his swings hitting the wall. "huft….. I wonder what made it this hard…. " Almaz said.

"Who knows? It should have been impossible because this wall cannot be more than half meter deep" Sapphire said.

"H-How did you know princess?"

"Every time you hit the wall, it caused echoing sounds. That means this wall has to be less than half meter deep. If it was deeper, it wouldn't cause echo like this" she said. She put her ear at the wall and knocked it with her hand, making another echoing sound.

"Step back a little, princess. I will try to a little force" Almaz said.

The Ex-fake hero step back several steps from the wall. He took out his sword and put it horizontally as high as his shoulder.

"RUNNING CROSS!"

Almaz summoned a thunder to hit his sword, using the electricity; he slashed vertically and made a green vertical shockwave, then dashed toward his shockwave before he let out a horizontal slash, making a green horizontal shockwave that combined with his previous one, making a form of the alphabet "X".

The shockwave hit the wall, causing electrical explosion that burned the wall he was attacking. Despite the severe damage on the floor, it only caused a small crack on the wall before the wall regenerated back.

"The floor took more damage than the wall although I was aiming for the wall. From the hardness of the wall, it would make more sense if the overlord's stomach is behind this wall!" Almaz exclaimed

"Almaz... try the floor"

"Pardon?"

"The floor, Almaz! Try to use a big strike on the floor!"

"I… don't get it but here I go! HELP ME GODDESS!"

=====Former Overlord's office: Third Chamber=====

While Almaz and Sapphire have started their investigation, it took rather long time for Raspberyl and her lackeys to find a way to the third chamber. Lighted by Raspberyl's three pink orbs and flashlights, the three explored a long spiraling stairs passage they first met. Each of them wore the Helmet on their hat, just in case something fell on their head.

"My lady, look! It's his hand!" Asuka exclaimed.

Being the one in the front, Asuka was the first one who came out of the stairs and witnesses the overlord's gigantic arm. Kyoko and Raspberyl ran as fast as they can to the top of the stairs.

When they came out, they saw a gigantic stone hand hanging down into the floor the three were on. As the three walked closer into the hand, Beryl's orb shone over a wall and a gigantic hole on it right behind the hand.

The three decided to climb the wall by stacking each other until they reached the hole on that wall. Asuka picked Raspberyl and then climbed over Kyoko who was leaning on the wall. After Raspberyl reached the hole, she hold Asuka's hand as Kyoko climbed over her, then pulled her up when she reached the top.

Raspberyl moved her orbs to track the rest of overlord's arm. From her current position, she could see that the arm was tucked into the floor above them.

The three did the same climbing method they used before to reach the next floor and they found out that the overlord's elbow was dug deep into that floor, buried under rubles above it; probably it has something to do with pillar's bottom laying around the elbow without their middle part.

Raspberyl moved her orb again to track the arm above the elbow; however the arm was so long that Raspberyl's orb did not manage to reach the shoulder. Should she force the orb any further, then she would lose control over her orbs.

"Wow… how long it is! It might have stretched from the center of this giant building!"

"I know Asuka, as I expected from our former overlord! I should ask for his autograph! But… he already died..." Raspberyl sighed, but she quickly got back to the topic "So, where should we start? Should we try to go into the shoulder?" Raspberyl asked.

"How about checking the overlord's palm first?" Kyoko Suggested.

"His Palm?"

"As much as I remember, Mao used his Fingers beam and Shine beams from his palm, right? Maybe the former overlord used the same principle as Mao's attacks!" Kyoko explained.

"Great idea Kyoko! Let's investigate his palm!"

====Former Overlord's Office: Overlord's Toe, left Thumb====

Mao stood on the left feet's thumb along with Geoffrey. Mao pointed his flashlight into the thumb's toe nail, but instead of a nail, there was a socket to put an orb with diameter of an adult's height, the orb wasn't there anymore though.

"This is supposed to be his weak point, right? Geoffrey?" Mao said, pointing at the socket  
"Yes, Young master. I remembered that I destroyed his Thumb's orb which was his power house to make him weaker, just as you told me back then"  
"Then let's start the investiga…"

Before Mao touched anything, Mao's shirt was grabbed from his back, pulling Mao away before throwing him down to the floor. While Mao was lying on the ground, he tilted his head and found out that his butler, Geoffrey was standing straight with his right hand opened to the direction of Mao. One thing Mao knew, Geoffrey was the one who threw him down.

Barely recovering from the throw, Mao was trying to figure out why Geoffrey would throw him like that, but before he could shout "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" to his butler, white thunders rained down Mao's previous location, scorching that place with high electricity. After a while, the thunder vanished, leaving a charred area that would have been Mao.

"What was that?" Mao asked while looking at the ceilings above him, between the darkness of the ceilings he saw a lance, filled with electricity pointing at his direction.

"It seems to be a security system, young master! Be careful!" Geoffrey said

A dark aura emitted from Geoffrey and engulfed him. A pair of long white horns pierced out from the dark aura when several black and white wings were sprouting from another side, followed by a white sword as tall as a gargoyle floating behind those wings. Slowly, the horns retracted back into the sword and curled around it.

The dark aura rotated like winds, then formed a purple formless sword in the hand of a long brown haired man that has a red cape closing his bottom while letting his upper body revealed. The man was the super hero Aurum in his Dark God mode.

"I hate it, but it seems we need to work together, don't get in my line of fire or disturb me on battle understood?" Mao said.

"As you say, young master!" Aurum said in his heavy dark voice

Mao Pointed at the lance as he focused on his power to make grey aura engulfed his entire body. The Dean slowly floating above the ground as his aura slowly formed a gigantic pale arm pointing into the lance, followed by the forming of the rest of the remaining body of a pale winged humanoid monster, Vasa Aergun.

"Oblirate that spear, Vasa Aergun!" Mao shouted.

Following Mao's order, the monster growled and started to charge grey lights on both hands.

====Former Overlord's Office: Overlord's Belly====

"D-Did you hear that princess?" Almaz asked

"That was a beast's Howl! It might be a security system Mao's Father made! Let's get out from here!" Sapphire said.

The princess ran to the stairs they used before, but then she noticed that Almaz did not move at all, as well as the goddess who was summoned by him.

"Almaz? What's up Almaz?" Sapphire asked

"I-I cannot undo the summon! It seems there is some kind of magic preventing her to go back!" Almaz said

"Then let's take her with us for now!"

"I can't either! Her spear got stuck here! I should have known this place is too small for her…."

"Almaz! Look out!"

Sapphire got her gun out and pressed the cartridge button, making the cartridge fell on the ground as she reload it with another one. A small red ball was fired from it and hit Almaz in his gut before exploding, throwing Almaz into another side of the corridor.

Just as Almaz hit the end of the corridor, a blinding light tore the floor beneath the goddess, bathed her in grey lights and tore open ceilings above her. Her shriek of pain can be heard before she vanished into void, leaving nothing but a big hole on the floor and ceiling.

"G-Goddess!"

"The beast must have realized our presence!" Sapphire said.

The corridor started shaking because of the attack. Dust and pieces of rocks fell into the corridor's floor as the hole from the light's destructive force getting larger every second.

Almaz was about to jump to the other side of the corridor where Sapphire was, but the gap between them got larger than Almaz's jumping ability.

"Almaz! Don't come here! There's supposed to be another stair over there, find another stair to get down and we will meet at the former overlord's feet, okay?" Sapphire said.

"Yes, Princess!" Almaz said

Sapphire rushed to the stair they used to get up before. On the other side, Almaz took the stair to the third chamber, hopping there were another stair leading down or at least one that could lead him back to the other side of corridor.

When Almaz reached the third chamber, he was greeted by another dark room, but this time the room was bigger than before that his flashlight unable to reach the end of the room.

There was no way for him to navigate within the dark room and found a way to go back to Sapphire in short time, so he made an assumption. If the corridor was a straight line and he simply went a floor above it, then all he has to do was tracing back the line and find a stair at the other side.

Confident with his plan, Almaz ran through the darkness, but he forgot about one thing…

That beam of light tear up the corridor's floor and ceiling…

"W-Wait! N-NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"Almaz's voiced echoed in the dark room.

…and left a big hole to floors above it, the same hole he fell into a second ago.

=====Former Overlord's Office: Third Chamber; Overlord's right hand=====

"W-Wait! N-NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" a voice echoed in the chamber.

Raspberyl, Kyoko and Asuka who were climbing down into the hanging overlord's hand they found before heard a strangely familiar voice, but it sounded small and distant.

"Kyoko, Asuka. Did you hear anything?" Raspberyl asked.

"No, we didn't" Kyoko and Asuka answered.

"But… I am sure it sounds like… never mind, let's get back to the climbing" Raspberyl suggested.

After an hour and half trying to get down, Raspberyl and her Lackeys finally returned to the floor where they saw the overlord hand. Since the elbow was stuck within rubbles on the above floors, the hand itself was hanging with its palm facing the stairs where the three came in. The three were standing in front of the palm while Asuka pointed her flashlight at it.

"My lady, do you see that hole on the center palm?" Asuka asked while pointing the hole she mentioned.

"I can see it, let's try investigating it!" Raspberyl said.

"But… how do we get up there? We managed to climb the wall because Kyoko has something to lean on, but this time it's hanging on the ceiling" Asuka said, putting her flashlight back to her pocket.

"I can handle it" Kyoko suggested "My lady. Can I have your hand, please?"

As soon as Raspberyl stretched her hand, the kunoichi grabbed Raspberyl's arm and made a surprisingly high jump into the overlord's hand. Just as she was about to crash the hand, she took out her Kunai and stabbed it on the overlord's hand, making her hang on it while holding Raspberyl in another arm.

"W-Wow! Good jump, Kyoko!"

"Thank you, My Lady"

"Okay, now all I need to do is to check this hole"

Raspberyl leaned her hand into the hole in the middle of the palm and managed to get in to it. However, the place was void of light, so she called her orbs into her side to add more light on it.

"Now it's better! Let's see… there were some gears and cab…"

Rapsberyl's voice stopped, returning as a loud gasp when the room covered in sudden darkness.

Raspberyl's lackeys were surprised by the sudden loss of light in their surroundings. When they were going to take out their flashlight, a crashing sound on floor surprised them, but it was even more surprising when they knew it was Raspberyl who crashed the floor.

"My Lady! Are you alright?!"

Asuka who was on the ground quickly went to the side of her friend. Meanwhile, Kyoko jumped down into the ground right away; leaving her Kunai stuck because the overlord's regenerating stone skin.

"M-My orb! T-They were gone!" Raspberyl said in panic. "No! wait… it was not "Gone" it's more like… absorbed?"

Just as Raspberyl's word ended, the room was lightened by a pink glow that grew brighter from time to time. The three looked up the light, finding that it was coming from a magic circle floating in front of the hole on the overlord's palm.

"T-That was the magic circle I used to call D-Rule 1 orbs!" Raspberyl exclaimed.

However, the magic circle did not live long, it was forcefully pulled from the center and absorbed into the hole, turning the light it produced into pitch black lights. From that moment, the hole started to flicker black thunders from it, gushing out violently and burned everything it stroke.

"M-My Lady, this does not look good! Let's retreat for now!" Asuka suggested, replied by nodding of the other two.

The three delinquents rushed to the stair they used before. As soon as they reached the second chamber, they could feel trembles from the upper floor, along with dust and small stones that rained down, prompting them to run even faster.

When they reached the mid-section of the second chamber, the stairs got a sudden jolt of tremble, making the three thrown away from their footing. Along with the tremble, an explosion was heard. It was too loud that only buzzing sounds were heard in their ears.

Raspberyl tackled a nearby door and threw her lackeys in there. She managed to roll behind the door just before stair cases behind them buried under rubbles of stairs above them.

"W-What was that?!"

==30 minutes Ago==

====Former Overlord's Office: Overlord's Toe====

"VasaAergun, charge a bit energy on your mouth. Be prepared for another attack!" Mao ordered.

The VasaAergun groaned softly as its magic gathered within its mouth, making a ball of light.

Mao noticed that everything in front of him can be seen clearly now because of the bright light VasaAergun made. He order VasaAergun to charged more magic, making the creature to produced even brighter lights, which nearly enough to light half of the gigantic chamber.

"Interesting… I never thought this monster can light this much spaces"

"Young Master. I suggested to not use a light that bright" Aurum, who appeared next to him said.

"Why shouldn't I? With this much light source nothing can hide from me!"

"So did you… with this much light you can hide from nothing"

"I don't need to hide! Who need to hide in darkness anyway?"

"Your soon to be assassinator, the 'O' person who send you that letter yesterday"

"There is no assassin, Aurum. It was just a prank! I made this much light, but i see none of them!"

"You might not see one... but you might hear one"

It took no time for Mao to understand what the super hero means. The Dean closed his eyes, focusing on his ears hearing sense. From that, he noticed a voice. An echoing voice that he noticed a while back, but he thought it was simply his imagination because it sounded distantly.

"N-NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"

"There!" Mao ordered to his VasaAergun as he pointed his fingers to the hole.

VasaAergun let out the ball of light in his mouth into a stream of magical lights, landing on the ceilings and crippling it into pieces. However, Mao noticed a shadow of a humanoid escaped right under the lights. He was about to order VasaAergun to tilt its head so the stream will hit the shadow, but it ceased first before Mao could give an order. At the same time when the stream ceased, Mao fell to his knee as his breathing got heavier every second.

"Young Master. Are you alright?"

"I-I… just…"Mao would speak up, but he decided to stop and catch his breath first. When Mao regained his normal breath rate, he spoke "Darn it… it has been a long time since the last time I used VasaAergun that I… gave too much power for such weak attack"

Mao stood up on his feet and ordered his VasaAergun to charge a dim light on its mouth, lighting the room again with dimmer light, but enough to reveal the humanoid figure he saw before. The dean pointed at the figure, followed by his VasaAergun, which charged itself to the figure, then tucked it's arm down before swinging it up, throwing the figure into ceilings.

"That's one down... or should i say up? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mao's guffaw echoed through the entire chamber.

"Young Master. I suggest you to not drop your guard. There might be another one"

"Then come at me! I am not afraid of one or two assassins!"

Just as Mao finished his sentence, a gunshot was heard. Mao, who has an incredibly sensitive hearing sense able to hear the gunshot first and dodged it by tilting his head to right.

Another gunshot was heard; Mao turned his head into the source of the sound and saw a flash from a gun's propelling combustion flame that shone over a humanoid, hiding himself under a black robe that helped him to camouflage with the room's darkness.

"The black robed "bad guys" stereotypes…" Mao sighed, "I hope these assassins can entertain me for some time!"

Mao pointed his fingers at the assassin, but a sudden booming sound rang from behind, causing pain to Mao's ear that he had to close his ears. One that he forgot, he haven't dodged the second bullet yet.

"Young Master, please be more careful to this one"

A sudden kick that hit Mao in his gut made him fell off from Vasa Aergun's head. Mao quickly mimed as if he caught a falling object, later followed by VasaAergun who grabbed him right away.

"Darn it, Aurum! You can't resist the urge to make fun of me, don't you?"

"Well… it will help you one day young master. In this situation, I would like to give an advice, but first, you would better shield yourself from that assassin's bullet"

"I will take care of that later. Just tell me the damn thing already!"

"You see… the first bullet is not an ordinary bullet. It is a special one that would emit a high frequency sound wave that would harm demons, especially those with good hearings. It is, however doesn't affect humans because the sound wave was set into frequencies above our hearing capabilities" Aurum explained.

"Tsch… what a troublesome bullet" Mao grumbled.

"It used to be popular in the demon hunting era, but it has stopped the production since the era ended as well. Knowing he has a bullet from such era, I doubt he is an ordinary assassin, young master" Aurum added.

A sudden chain of explosion interrupted the conversation, black smokes rose from Vasa Aergun's head, followed by its loud roar. Having his head exploded several times, Vasa Aergun staggered as it moved a step backward. It quickly moved both hands in front of the head to protect from future attacks.

"GAH! MY EYES!"

Mao closed his eyes as if he was the one who got hit by the explosion, caused by VasaAergun's pain feedback that gave pain simulation from damages it received to its master.

"UGH! Darn it… the pain feedback" Mao grunted. "VasaAergun, charge your beam to maximum and fire at that assassin!"

VasaAergun charged energy ball at its mouth as commanded by Mao, but another gunshot was heard.

The bullet entered VasaAergun's mouth and tampered its energy gather, making the charged ball gathering faster than before. However this fast gathering caused the ball passed its fully charged state and exploded at the beast's mouth.

"Hohoho… this is interesting. Now, that was a charge cancel bullet that…"

"RAMRN WIT, WARUM!" Mao tried to speak, but apparently the explosion also caused pain feed back to his own mouth.

"Young master, the pain was just a simulation; it did not actually hurt you"

"I-I know it! It's just a side effect!" Mao claimed "That aside, why did you not stop it?!" Mao asked furiously.

"Well… you would not learn how harmful a fire can be before you burned your hand first, wouldn't you?

"That twisted theory of yours… fine, I will take it for now" Mao replied, then turned toward the hiding assassin "if I cannot charged a beam, then I will ram Vasa Aergun at him!"

Vasa Aergun let out a roar as it charged through crystal pillars between it and the assassin, toppling every pillar in front of it with its giant arms.

Even though he cannot see because of the darkness, but the black robed assassin was able to hear the rumbling sound of crashing pillars in front of him.

The assassin quickly went down stairs, but a crashing sound, followed by stair's rumbling ahead made him realized that the beast just crushed the stair in front of him. He turned around and walked to higher stairs, but the same fist crushed his only way out, trapping him in an unconnected staircases.

VasaAergun charged another ball of light that lighted the remaining staircases, showing the black robed assassin in front of it. The light revealed a long white wooden bar with several metallic parts attached to its muzzle and trigger in the assassin's arm, a musket.

The assassin didn't flinched a bit, in fact, he was smiling. He aimed his musket up to the charged ball again and pulled the trigger right away.

"SHINE BEAM!"

However, a sudden light beam hit the musket's Muzzle, redirecting the fire from Vasa Aergun's mouth. The beam did not stop there; it deflected into the assassin's head and pierced through his robe's hood before deflected multiple times through his body.

Despite hit by the shine beam multiple times, the assassin still managed to stand up and aimed again, but Mao launched another shine beam that knocked over the assassin's musket from the owner's hand. Seeing no other choice, the assassin raised his hands up.

"It's over, assassin! Now… what other trick did you have for me?" Mao asked and waited for an answer, but the assassin remained silent. "No more? Well… I guess it is a game over, then!"

Vasa Aergun has fully charged his energy ball while waiting the silent answer from the assassin. Now all it has to do was shooting a beam at him, but that didn't happen. It was the other way around; a white beam hit the beast at his back and caused a huge explosion. The beast fell to its knee while its master cried in agony.

"DARN IT! WHO THE HELL ATTACKED ME FROM BEHIND?!"

Normally you cannot see anything within the darkness, but fortunately, the beam left traces of small glithering particles on its track, showing a cylinderic object pointing at the Vasa Aergun from ceilings of the opposite side of the room.

Vasa Aergun turned its head and released a white beam from it's mouth, moving it horizontally to cause a chained explosion on the ceiling. The explosion set the ceiling on fire while debirs of floors, walls and whatever has been on that floor were falling into the bottom of the first chamber.

The beast head turned back into the previous assassin, charging another light ball to shine over him again.

"Look up there. Your accompile might have left… probably from this world. I don't want your friend to get lonely... so..."

Vasa Aergun's hand balled into fist and raised it high before it slamed down into the remaining staircases. Dust and debris blown into air before it slowly fell down; Mao's guffaw was heard again, rejoicing his victor. However, his Guffaw did not last long; it changed into painful shriek when a spear head pierced Vasa Aergun's chest.

"D-Darn it! Where the heck this giant spear came from?!"

Mao's flinched for a while, but he quickly mimed as if pulling the spear head from his own chest, making the Vasa Aergun did the same movement. The beast quickly pulled its right arm and flung it to the place it hit before, but it stopped in the air as if hitting a wall.

"I know I shouldn't have underestimated you" Mao said.

"Underestimate me?" a woman's voice was heard. "You might have meant, "underestimated us", right?" the voice continued.

The same spear head that hit Vasa Aergun pulled back into dust behind it then launched itself to the beast's shoulder. Vasa Aergun tried to dodge, but pillars around him prevented him to completely dodge the attack, allowing the spearhead to pierce outer skin and flesh of Vasa Aergun's left shoulder before it stabbed into a pillar and got stuck.

It was just the beginning. The invisible wall, which was hit by Vasa Aergun before, manifested itself as a solid shield and bashed itself into the giant beast, knocking it down to the floor before the shield and the spear disappeared into particles of white lights.

The musket assassin jumped above the giant beast with her musket aimed down to Vasa Aergun. She pulled the musket's trigger, launching a barrage of white projectiles that penetrated the beast's skin.

"My… My… this is another old time's bullet... The dispel bullet, isn't it? It is a good choice against a summoned creature like Vasa Aergun"

"STOP COMENTING AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

"I don't think I need to do anything, young master. Considering the name, "Dispel Bullet", its purpose was to harm summoned creatures. Although it could pierce Vasa Aergun's skin and flesh like papers, it will not harm the summoner, only the summoned creature… oh, that's right. I forgot about the damage feedback"

"I am getting the feeling that you intended to prolong this conversation!"

"Oh, my… I am sorry. I thought that you might want to hear this short explanation… three days, if I talk as fast as I can"

"FORGET THE EXPLAINATION! JUST GET ON IT!"

Aurum left a big sigh, disappointed that he cannot prolong his explanation. He pulled his sword form his crowding wings and was about to throw it at the assassin. But he stopped. Instead of throwing it, he put the sword back to his back and reverted back to his demon butler form.

Aurum, who became Geoffrey now, climbed into Vasa Aergun and walked to the beast's hand. However, unlike before, the barrage has stopped. He tilted his head upward and noticed that the assassin was no longer there, but instead of relived his expression turned grimmer. When the Demon Butler reached the hand, he quickly pulled the dean's hand, ignoring his screaming and sarcasm and teleported into top of a nearby pillar.

"What the hell are you doing, Geoffrey?! You should have thrown your demon slayer at the assassin!"

"Young Master, I am afraid this is not the time for a chat"

Geoffrey teleported the two into another pillar, repeating the teleportation several times as they got further away from the Vasa Aergun.

"Where are we going? Chasing after that assassin?" Mao asked, but Geoffrey didn't answer as if he was ignoring Mao. "Answer my question, damn it!"

"I already said that this is not the time for a chat, young master"

"Then at least tell me why we are running!"

"I have told you already that now is not… Wait… it's staring already?!"

Geoffrey engulfed his body in black auras and transformed back into the dark god Aurum. He fly into a pillar's back and enlarged his swords and wings as he faced the opposite direction of where they were running from.

Mao wasn't able to say anything because he has to close his ears from a loud sound. A sound that was so loud that it started to buzz in the dean and his butler's ears.

Aurum retracted his spreading wings and bend them over him and his master to cover them from the disturbing sound, but this effort is futile as an even louder rumbling sound came after it.

With his other eye that he embed in his giant sword, Aurum managed to see the flickers of black thunder he saw when he was walking toward Mao several time ago. However, now the flickers have already became ragging thunder storms that stroke anything under it, including the Vasa Aergun which was right underneath it.

"Geoffrey! What is happening outside?!"

"It is dangerous to go outside now, young master!"

"Was this danger also hit the Vasa Aergun?"

"How did you… oh, the damage feedback is still active?"

"Of course it is, dammit!"

"Hurry! Unsummon the Vasa Aergun right away!"

"You should have known that I cannot Undo the summon unless I touched the Vasa Aergun!"

"Young master, I am afraid… it is too late…"

A flash of darkness…

Followed by trembling of scattering stones and dust…

And a sound that enough to shake the entire castle…

That is all what Aurum could see from his sword's eye, feel from his skin and listen from his ears. It was not a new thing for Aurum since he has been a demon slayer for several decades; he would throw himself within a demon's invasion to prevent loss of innocent lives and saved the day. Not even once, a live ever lost under his protection.

Aurum closed his sword's eye and retracted all his wings back to the sword when the sound ceased. He opened his head eyes and saw the laying on the floor with both hands closing his ears. Whenever he protected someone, not even a live ever lost.

But not today…

Not today…

Today… might be a day he wouldn't forgot…

The dean's eyes were blank, the mouth was agape, but the most obvious change was his skin. The one pale skin turned into mass of blood and burned skin as if he was burned into a charcoal.

"Young master!"

Aurum reverted back to his butler form and casted various healing spell. Heal, Mega Heal, Giga Heal, Omega Heal, even the Espoir; various glowing lights shone over the dean and blew soothing air into the dean's body. All healing magic he knew were casted into the dean, but it none of it shown any sign of healing on the dean's body.

Desperate that his healing spells became futile, he casted the "slow" spell to the dean's body, hopping that it would slower the organ's function to stop the bleeding.

Geoffrey stood up and walked around the dean's body to confront a guest waiting in the shadows.

"Come out now. I know you were there"

After finishing his sentence, Geoffrey heard steps from the direction he was facing. There, the black robed assassin came out of the darkness. But she did not come alone; the demon butler was able to saw at least two more shadows hiding at pillars behind the said assassin.

"How bold of you to come at a range as close as this when you weapon was a musket" Geoffrey was the first one to talk, but the one in front of him simply turned her head into the injured dean behind him as if ignoring his word.

"Was that the dean?" the woman finally spoke.

"I am the dean" Geoffrey answered, but for his reply, he got a smack from her white musket before it pointed into his forehead.

"I do not take lies as answers" the assassin said in stern voice, then pointed at the charred Mao "Since when did he turn into a midget?"

"Do you really think such midget can be an overlord?"

"Then, are you really the dean?"

Geoffrey let out a big sigh. He cannot lie, not even give a good answer to fool the assassin. For his last resort, he finally said "why don't you find out yourself?"

The butler quickly grabbed the musket's muzzle and pointed it upward. The assassin was surprised of the sudden movement and pulled the trigger by reflex, but because it pointed upward, the musket simply shot its exploding projectile upward. Geoffrey took this chance and used his knee to bend the musket's barrel as he pulled the muzzle down with his hands.

"Now you cannot use your prideful musket"

Geoffrey lashed out his hand to the assassin's neck, but she quickly jumped backward and reflexively pointed her musket at him. However because she couldn't use her musket, she ran back into darkness as another assassin charged at the demon butler.

The new assassin, a large three meter tall brown robed man charged his fist at the butler, but instead of hitting his target, his fist hit the floor beneath him as his opponent walked on his arm and thrust a knee kick upon his face.

"HAHAHA! You are rather tricky, old man!" said the deep voiced assassin.

The brown robed assassin raised his other hand to slap Geoffrey off from his face, but instead of hitting his target, he hit his own face. He staggered after the sudden hit that he should have expected, but gained his focus back into the demon butler.

"Not bad!"

The assassin raised and charged his fist at Geoffrey again. But for Geoffrey who has been fighting for a longer time, he managed to pull the same trick he did before and climbed the assassin's arm. But before the butler could knee kick his opponent again, the assassin rammed his own head into Geoffrey, launching the demon butler until he hit a pillar.

"The leader said I am such a stone head, I thought it was just a joke! HAHAHAHA!" the assassin ended his sentence with his laugh.

"No, probably the leader said so because of how useless your brain is" said a lighter but rather rasping voice.

Another robed man, a blue one, came out of his hiding pillar and threw a stone at the big assassin's head. Ironically when the stone hit his head, it shattered into small pieces.

"I take that back. I might be able to grind some demon bones with that head of yours"

"HAHAHA! Leave the grinding to me!" the big assassin's laugh echoed through the room.

"You really don't understand sarcasm, don't you?" the smaller one let out a sigh, and then pointed at the Geoffrey who has been sitting back against a pillar "So… what should we do? We were supposed to defeat the overlord… but we only found this man who claimed to be one"

"I know no complicated things, but that weak demon cannot be the overlord, right?"

"Pfft… that is impossible…" the blue one let out another sigh "It's all because of the false information we met on our way, doesn't it? I should have known that there was no overlord as big as a mountain"

"This tower is big as a mountain! It might be this one!"

"Idiot… if he's really that big, he would have seen him the moment we entered this chamber, right?"

"Oh! I get what you were talking about!" the big assassin said "By the way, doesn't the pink orb beside you getting bigger now?"

"What pink…"the blue one turned his head to his side and notice a bright pink orb spinning with demonic letters floating on it "Ah, feces"

"ONE! Eco friendly! So use a non-smoking explosion to prevent global warming!"

The pink orb exploded at the blue robed man, making the poor assassin flung into a pillar while saying "aaaaaa…." In a very monotone voice.

"Two! Be friendly to others! Apologize right away if you hurt them!"

The brown robed assassin readied his fighting stance, but he didn't notice a rope right in front of his legs. When he moved to the sound's source, he tripped the rope and fell down. He tried to get up, but a weight placed on top of him before he could do anything.

"Sorry, but we have to pin you down for a second" two voices said in unison.

"Three! Even if you are in front of an enemy, show some mercy with a quick and painless death!"

The ones putting weight on the brown assassin's back pulled their weapons and stabbed at his lungs and heart before they jumped down from the brown's assassin.

"Raspberyl, Asuka and Kyoko, the three delinquents have arrived at the scene!" a voice echoed from a pillar. Raspberyl was seen standing on the top of the pillar, being hugged by Sapphire, the robust queen. "P-Princess… please… I… Can't breathe"

"Just another minute…" Sapphire pleaded as she chocked hugged Raspberyl tighter than before.

"D-Don't you see G-Geoffrey is dying over there?"

"HM… Alright" Sapphire agreed with disappointment and released Raspberyl from herl hug.

Raspberyl and Sapphire climbed down and gathered around Geoffrey who was assisted to stand by Asuka.

"There is no time to talk. We have to get out of here right away!" Geoffrey said.

"Yes, we know, but where's Mao? Shouldn't he be with you, Geoffrey?"

Geoffrey walked into the burned up Mao and explained what happen to Mao and his futile effort to heal the dean which led him to a temporal solution to slow down Mao's body functions.

"I would like to chat longer, but young master might not be around when we finished" Geoffrey said.

"Then let's get out of here! Everyone! Gather around Mao!"

"I will not let that happen!"

The brown robed assassin from before has managed to get rid of the rock prevented him to stand up with a little help from his blue friend. The big assassin pulled out Asuka's Katana and Kyoko's kunai as if he was pulling needles out from his back before throwing them to their owner's feet.

"Why the heck they placed a rock on top of you? Can't they just prevent you from getting up by standing on your back?" the blue robed assassin said.

"We were not that heavy!" both Asuka and Kyoko replied to the undirect statement of their weight.

"Ah, who cares about your weight?" the assassin lazily responded, he turned to his brown friend and said "Let's get them before they ran away"

"Good idea!" The brown assassin responded as his large body charged into his targets.

Sapphire stepped between her allies and the brown assassin, and then pointed at the assassin's shoulder.

"There's a bird poo on your shoulder"

"What?! Why does anyone keep silent about this?!"

The brown assassin stopped his sudden charge and turned his head toward where Sapphire pointed to, but he didn't find any poo, so he checked his other shoulder, but he didn't find one either.

"My chance!"

While her opponent was desperately trying to look at his cape's back, Sapphire took out her light blue feather shaped axe, the winged edge and charged toward the assassin.

"Idiot, if you want a bird poo that badly, then take this!" said the blue robed assassin.

The blue assassin put his hand under his cape, and then threw a pile of green liquid within a small glass container. The container hit the brown assassin's head and spread its content to his big body. The liquid's sudden rotten smell caused the brown assassin to throw out a spit and fell to his knee.

"Mist! Why did you do this to me?!" the brown assassin shouted at his companion.

"I heard girls don't like rotten smell, so I gave you some zombie's spit to distract them"

"OH! Great idea! This way, they can't attack me! CCCHHHHHAAAAARRRGGGEEEE!"

"That idiot… can't he at least question my word sometime?" the blue assassin whispered to himself.

The brown assassin got up and launched his fist at Sapphire who has already before him. Sapphire dodged the punch as she turned to the assassin's hand and chopped it with her axe. However, her axe simply sledded down into floor because of the slimy liquid poured on his body. The assassin chopped diagonally and launched sapphire into the air even though she already blocked it with her axe.

Sapphire quickly sank her axe into a nearby pillar to prevent her from being thrown too far. She maintained her footing as she took out her axe and climbed down.

She returned in front of the brown assassin, but now she realized that it will be dangerous to fight at close range, not just because of the smell, but the exceptional strength the assassin possessed so she has to come up with a way to fight without getting close.

For the next two minutes, Sapphire and the brown assassin stayed in their position without moving at all. That was until a single voice broke the silence.

"Sapphire, hurry, get over here!" Raspberyl voiced echoed.

Sapphire turned away and ran into where Raspberyl and the others were. Knowing that his opponent was escaping, the assassin quickly chased after her.

The three delinquents were cheering at Sapphire, while Geoffrey held Mao with his both hands. Geoffrey started his teleport spell chanting, making several magic circles floating above the floor. When Sapphire reached the others, Geoffrey casted his teleport spell to take them out from the place instantly.

"Gah! We lost them!"

====Former Overlord's Office: Front Gate====

A blinding flash shone over the gigantic door gate of the office. When the light faded away, the entire crew was seen running through the hallway. Geoffrey was carrying the injured Mao with his two hands, while the others ran behind him.

When they ran through the middle section of the connecting corridor, Sapphire stopped running and turned her face back into the overlord office. Raspberyl who was running behind her noticed Sapphire's wariness asked her.

"What's wrong, princess?"

"Didn't we forget about… Almaz?"

"W-Wait… yes, we did! UGH! It's such a shame for a delinquent to forget a friend!"

"I will go there and get him"

"No, I don't think that will be a good idea… not with those assassins crawling inside the office. Let's focus on Mao first; we can lead some troops into the office later if he hasn't come out yet"

"Yes, maybe you were right…" Sapphire said, but her voice was toned down, showing a hint of disappointment. "Almaz, please be safe!" she said before she walked away from the office, chasing after Geoffrey and Raspberyl's lackeys.

Watching on a building's roof, a floating eye moved out from its hiding spot and followed the group. On the said roof top, a figure opened a small book when he realized where his floating eye has gone. He opened the book's first page and read it.

"The academy dean return, but he got badly injured… and one person missing…"

* * *

Chapter 2 End

And... That's it for the first two chapters of the "Overlord's Secret"

Thankyou for reading this fanfic, look forward the next chapter! It will be posted after **3 reviews**, even if it's just a "DOOD!"

Do you have any question? or maybe any suggestion for next chapters? put it in review! 

Okay... now I wonder what should I do...

It will be boring if I just end this here, so let's do a simple quiz!

==CHAPTER'S QUIZ!==

How many times firearms were fired within this chapter?

Simple, isn't it? Take your time in this quiz and answer in the review!

==CHAPTER'S QUIZ!==


End file.
